


Of Love, Sex, And Cigarette

by soph1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098





	Of Love, Sex, And Cigarette

When Nico gets to the hospital his wrists are slit and he's bleeding out and he's so close to death, but the universe does not grant him the reprieve, he hates his life and he wants to die, he wants to be with his mother and his sister. He doesn't die, apparently it wasn't meant to be that easy. He wakes up and his dad and Hazel are there, his dad is the first first one to speak and he yells.

"How stupid could you be? Your life, Nico." Hades yells, but he's only blowing off the steam of the last two days where Nico was unconscious, they all know that.  
"They want to keep you here, for a while and Dad thinks it will be good for you." Hazel says once Hades leaves and Nico nods mutely.

He gets assigned a roommate, Will Solace.

"Will's a nice kid, you'll like him." Dr. Asclepias says with a megawatt smile.

Will has cancer and is dying, but the doctors reassure Will that if this new treatment or that new treatment works then he won't. One night Will bums a cigarette off Nico on the roof.

"You've already got cancer." Nico points out.  
"Well then if I live to get more fucking cancer from the one cigarette, then please, say I told you so. For now let me to smoke in peace." Will says like they'll both make it that long and Nico's got to admit, this kid's got style.  
"So what're you and Connor?" Nico asks. He saw them in a supply closet. Connor Stoll, needs a heart transplant, has a brother.  
"Nothing." Will says.  
"I saw you in a closet, it didn't look like nothing." Nico says.  
"Oh. You saw that. We're friends." Will says.  
"More like fuck buddies. And what were you even doing?" Nico asks.  
"That my friend, was a blowjob." Will says punctuating his words with a puff of smoke.  
"So you actually swallow the stuff that like, you know." Nico said awkwardly.  
"Comes out of his dick? Yeah." Will says.  
"Well okay." Nico says.  
"You want me to demonstrate on you?" Will offers.  
"Umm okay." Connor looked blissed out and Nico kinda wants that. And it's great.

Weeks later Nico realizes it, he's in love with a boy with numbered days. He thinks about hiding, but instead takes him on a date and they eat pizza in the hospital cafeteria. Nico comenderes a candle and it's faux romantic. He kisses Will and that night it more than blowjobs on the roof or sex in the supply room in the basement. Somehow with only a kiss it's more.

It's weeks before his death and Will knows he's going.

"Nico, I wanna have sex before I die." Will says.

That night they make love and the nurses turn a blind eye to the bite marks on Will's hips and the scratches that they can see through the top of Nico's shirt.

Will dies surrounded by his family with Nico holding his hand. Nico traces the letters A-M-A-R-E into his hand, love. His mother died years ago so his sister holds his other hand. Then at 2 am he dies, it's just the beeeeeep of the heart monitor and his beautiful love is dead.

Apollo Solace hands him something shortly after Will's death. The words on the inside are simple.

Don't try it again. Love you.  
XOXO (which mean hugs and kisses)  
-Will

And he doesn't. He doesn't get a happily ever after, but he lives until he naturally dies, smoking cigarettes all the way. Every Tuesday he puts flowers on the grave of one William Jude Solace. When they're real little his daughter and son would come.

"Who's that?" Chara asks. William is clinging to Nico's shirt.  
"That is my first love, got 17 years instead of the much more he deserved." Nico says and he leaves the flowers, he takes out a pack of cigarettes and lays them by the flowers. "Do you two want ice cream?" They both nod.

Chara means happiness, his children are happiness and William, the two thing he knows he will never truly get in life.


End file.
